Brave Like Daddy
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: When Teddy accidentally gets hurt; Harry heals him. "Was Daddy brave?" "Yes. Yes he was. He was very brave."


**Brave Like Daddy**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** When Teddy accidentally gets hurt; Harry heals him. "Was Daddy brave?" "Yes. Yes he was. He was very brave."

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" Harry looked up at the sound of his five year old niece Victorie screeching as she ran into the room. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked scared beyond measure.

"What is it sweetie?" he asked as he stood up worried.

"Its Teddy. Teddy fell off his broom!" She cried as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the kitchen door that she had just run into the house through. He jogged briskly past her out into the yard small yard of Shell cottage where a sandy brown haired Teddy was sobbing as he held his knee close to his chest. Harry thanked God that Ted was at least okay enough to still be conscious.

"HARRY!" Ted practically screamed.

"What happened Teddy?" Harry asked as he knelt down next to the boy looking him over. He thanked God once again that Ted wasn't bleeding to badly and that he hadn't broken anything.

"I fell off." Teddy wailed as he clutched his knee tighter.

"Did you hurt your knee?" Harry asked less worried now that he knee Ted wasn't seriously hurt.

"It hurts, Harry."

"Let me see it." Harry pulled Ted's hands away from his knee.

Looking at the scrapes, he knew that they weren't to bad. Nothing that couldn't be fixed with magic. After getting them cleaned he knew he could easily heal them and Ted would be up and running around once more.

"Let's go get this cleaned." Harry told Teddy as he scooped the still sobbing six year old into his arms.

"Uncle Harry, is Teddy gonna die?" Victorie asked him worriedly. That made Ted sob harder.

"I don't wanna die!"

"No, Vic, Teddy's not gonna die. Its just a small scrape. We just need to clean it and then I can heal it." Harry told the two children as he carried Teddy into the house.

Once inside, Harry deposited Teddy onto the kitchen counter and summoned a towel and a bowl of water.

"Uncle Harry, can I go get Teddy Mr. Boogie?" Victorie asked.

"That'd be great Vic." Harry told her with a smile. Victorie then hurried off to go collect her teddy bear for Teddy. Harry turned back to Teddy was holding his knee again sniffling as he did so.

"Alright, Ted, let me clean that scrape for you."

Teddy shook his head, "It'll hurt."

Harry looked at him with reassuring eyes, "Maybe for a second, but then it won't hurt anymore afterwords." Teddy still held his knee close to his chest while he swung his other leg back and forth.

"I don't want it to hurt."  
Harry smiled at him, "I know Teddy, but if I don't clean it, it'll hurt for a long time. You don't want that do you?"

Teddy shook his head vigorously, "No."

"Okay then. I promise, it'll only sting for a second."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Teddy moved his hands away from the medium sized scrape on his knee as harry grabbed the small towel and dipped it into the luke warm water.

"Ready?" Harry asked; the towel hovering over the small scrape on Teddy's knee. Teddy nodded slightly.

Harry gently started to wash away the blood and dirt from the small scraped as Teddy cried silent tears; trying to be brave.

"It stings, Harry." Teddy said in a voice that sounded like it was about to crack.

"I know, Teddy bear. I promise, I'm almost done." Harry soothed the boy. When Harry had managed to get all the dirt out of the scrape he set the towel back in the bowl and fingered his wand.

"Episkey." Harry mumbled softly and the skin on Teddy's knee started to heal itself.

"Good boy, Teddy. That was very brave of you." Harry told the six year old.

Teddy was quiet for a minute, watching the skin on his knee start to knit itself back together, not meeting Harry's eyes and then he asked quietly, "Was Daddy brave?"

Harry smiled wider as he thought of Remus, "Yes. Yes he was. He was very brave."

"Daddy was brave like me?"

"Yes, Teddy, he was. You're just like him."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Do you think he's mad, because I'm exactly like him? I mean, I don't want him to be mad because I'm trying to be like him."

"What do you mean Ted?"

"Well, I don't want to be mad because we are exactly alike. What if he doesn't want me to be exactly like him?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that Teddy. I know your daddy was and is very proud that your a lot like him."

**THE END**

**A/N: (**Okay, I know my grammar is not the greatest and the story seems a little rushed, but I really liked this idea and I thought it would make a cute one-shot. Anyways, Read. Favorite. Review. Check out my other stories. Thanks. S.A.M.**)**


End file.
